


Dust, Desks and Spoilers Ahead

by Dopredo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Comfort/Angst, For the people who came out of endgame crying (me), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spoilers, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, i wrote this after watching endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopredo/pseuds/Dopredo
Summary: SPOILERS AHEAD. Peter looks through Stark’s old things, and comes across a file of old memories…





	Dust, Desks and Spoilers Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot to help me recover from Avengers: Endgame :(

Peter Parker pushed open the door to Stark’s old study and stepped inside. Everything was exactly the way it had been left – books lying around on the desk and designs for a device Peter had never seen before stuck across every inch of the walls like wallpaper. As he approached the desk, Peter noticed with sudden sorrow that he was tiptoeing. Stark had been dead for almost a month now, but even then, going through his things, he still couldn’t help but feel as though he was intruding.

Peter ran his fingers along the side of the desk, leaving thin grooves in the layer of dust that had begun to form there. He sat down in the chair with a thump and sighed. 

‘Mr Stark,’ he whispered into the nothingness that had begun to become smeared with tears, ‘I miss you so much.’

At that the room lit up, and a screen rose up from the desk in front of him. A female voice broke through the silence, asking what ‘Mr Stark’ wanted to see. Peter frowned, and looked with keen interest at the images that had appeared before him.

‘But… they’re all me…’

‘Yes, this is your Baby Monitor file. I can get up your favourite if you’d like?’

‘My favourite?’ Peter coughed, stunned. ‘Um, yeah, thanks… screen person…’

The screen flicked through a series of images (all of Peter, and some including Stark) before settling on an image that Peter remembered with harsh vividity.

The image showed a time where Stark had taken Peter out to get a milkshake. It was a simple thing, and in many ways Peter thought it should have meant more to him than to Stark. The main thing Peter remembered was Stark ordering the biggest pint – yes, a pint – of red wine and gulping the entire thing down before Peter could even finish his milkshake.

But as the image drew to a close, Peter remembered how the memory ended; something that he had tried to wipe from his memory as one of the most embarrassing moments of him life.

He called Stark dad.

It was completely flippant, in fact, it took a few moments before either party noticed, but when they did, they just froze, locked eyes, and then continued as if nothing had happened.

Peter had felt embarrassed for the next week, but now, watching it from another angle, he could only think about one thing:

Stark had saved it as his favourite memory.


End file.
